


Место воспоминаний

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Бандо и Майю состоят в отношениях уже пару лет и возвращаются в то место, с которым связано много положительных воспоминаний. Бандо определённо хочет увеличить их количество.
Relationships: Mayu/Bando





	Место воспоминаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Place of Reminiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015775) by [leandra1709](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709). 



Майю шла немного впереди, соблазнительно покачивая бёдрами, и Бандо специально замедлил шаги, чтобы полюбоваться ею. С тех пор, как она стала взрослой, он с трудом мог оторвать от неё взгляд. Особенно обожал смотреть, как она поднимается по лестнице. Это всегда был отличный вид. Сейчас на Майю была надета облегающая мини-юбка и свободный топ с декольте.

— Бандо? — она заметила, что он отстал.

Их глаза встретились, и он растерянно пробормотал:

— Извини, я… отвлёкся.

Майю одарила его понимающей улыбкой. Она прекрасно знала, что он очарован ею, и ей это нравилось. Он никогда не смотрел так на других женщин. Только на неё.

Бандо протянул руку, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Майю. Ему нравилось чувствовать её нежную кожу. Он не заботился о том, насколько мягким выглядел, находясь рядом с ней. Эта девушка всецело принадлежала ему, и он этим гордился.

Наконец они достигли места назначения. Пляж, скрытый от посторонних глаз. Со скамейкой на окраине густого леса. Совершенно уединённое местечко.

Майю уткнулась в руку Бандо.

— Приятно снова быть здесь… Я сразу испытываю ностальгию, а ты?

Он поцеловал её в макушку.

— Единственные хорошие воспоминания об этом месте у меня связаны с тобой. Всё остальное может идти нахер.

Майю застенчиво хихикнула. Хотя Бандо казался намного спокойнее, он всё ещё оставался собой. Она потянула его за руку к скамейке и села. Он опустился рядом и обнял её за талию.

— Здесь неплохо. Но только потому, что мы вместе. С тобой я буду счастлив где угодно, — пробормотал Бандо, покрывая поцелуями её плечо и шею. Затем переместился на губы, подарив страстный поцелуй. — М-м, Майю, — медленно просунул ладони под её топ и начал приподнимать ткань.

— Бандо… Мы же в общественном месте…

Он быстро огляделся и пожал плечами.

— Здесь никого нет, и листва густая. К тому же, нам не встретился ни один человек по пути сюда, — он прикусил кожу на её плече и дотянулся до застёжки бюстгальтера.

Глаза Майю нервно заметались. Она не хотела, чтобы на них с Бандо кто-то случайно наткнулся. Ей нравились горячие прикосновения возлюбленного, но из-за тревоги она не могла полностью расслабиться.

Бандо поцеловал мочку её уха и прошептал:

— Что, если мы вернёмся в отель, где я буду трахать тебя до потери сознания?

Майю подавила смех. Она знала, что он пытается быть соблазнительным, и это даже казалось милым, если бы не грубоватые формулировки.

Бандо отстранился и посмотрел на неё.

— Что?

Майю икнула, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Ничего…

— Нет, «чего». Это потому, что я сказал, что трахну тебя?

Наконец она расхохоталась. Бандо закатил глаза, затем крепко прижал её хрупкое тело к себе.

— Что, если мы вернёмся в отель, где я буду заниматься с тобой любовью всю ночь?

Это заставило её покраснеть. Каждая их близость заканчивалась тем, что она выкрикивала его имя и потом стыдилась того, что это могли услышать соседи.

— Не думаю, что нам стоит беспокоиться о том, что нас кто-то увидит.

Солнце начало садиться, и Бандо вспомнил, что Майю чувствовала себя комфортнее в темноте. Ему самому было плевать, застукает их кто-то или нет. А всех особо любопытных он мог прогнать так, что они больше никогда сюда не вернулись бы.

Он пересадил Майю к себе на колени. Должно быть, в этот момент она почувствовала, насколько твёрдым он был.

— Бандо… — она запечатлела на его губах короткий поцелуй.

— Майю, встань на секунду.

— Что? Я… хорошо, — нерешительно отозвалась она, не понимая, зачем он попросил её об этом. Затем посмотрела на солнце, скрывшееся за океаном.

— Иди ко мне, — вскоре он позвал её, и она снова села к нему на колени, отчётливее ощутив характерную выпуклость. Казалось, будто их разделяла лишь ткань нижнего белья. Опустив ладонь между ног, она почувствовала его эрекцию.

Значит, он расстегнул ширинку, но на нём всё ещё было нижнее бельё. Когда её ладонь с любопытством коснулась выпуклости, он приподнялся и шумно выдохнул.

— Майю, я хочу тебя. Ты мне нужна. Ты сводишь меня с ума.

— Я ничего не делаю.

— Тебе и не нужно. Я готов кончить от одного твоего взгляда.

Она поёрзала на нём, тем самым задевая возбуждённый орган. Либо она была слишком наивна, либо дразнила его, но и от того, и от другого он был в восторге.

— Хочешь, чтобы я умолял тебя?

— Ты не похож на того, кто стал бы умолять.

— Ради тебя — стал бы.

Он просунул руку между её ног и коснулся пальцами тонкой ткани трусиков. Майю была такой мягкой и влажной. Сможет ли он дотерпеть до отеля? Им ведь сначала придётся ждать, пока у него пройдёт стояк, и только потом уйти. Либо так, либо…

— Майю, — он выдохнул ей в ухо, — позволь мне трахнуть тебя. Я очень хочу почувствовать тебя. Войти в тебя. Ну, пожалуйста.

Она никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы он умолял, и её это даже немного развеселило. И, конечно, возбудило. Было что-то особенное в том факте, что Бандо, суперсолдат, умолял её. Что у неё была над ним власть.

— Ты имеешь в виду… вот так..? — произнесла она и вытащила его орган из нижнего белья. Бандо хмыкнул. Она приподнялась и потёрлась о головку нижним бельём, на котором тут же появилось влажное пятно.

Бандо вцепился в скамейку руками и откинулся назад.

— Да, Майю…

Она продолжала дразнить его. Ей нравилась его реакция и хриплые стоны.

— Майю… отодвинь ткань трусиков, я хочу быть в тебе…

Она сделала, как он попросил, и на мгновение встала. Свободной рукой обхватила член, удерживая на месте, после чего медленно опустилась на него. Они одновременно застонали, когда член погрузился практически на всю длину. Бандо был большим и твёрдым, Майю — маленькой и тесной. И они безумно наслаждались этим сочетанием с момента первого секса.

— Давай сменим позу.

Он перевернул её так, чтобы она опиралась на скамью, а сам встал позади неё, держась за бёдра. Сначала толкался медленно, но быстро ускорил темп. Майю прикрыла рот одной рукой. Бандо всегда заставлял её стонать и кричать, но здесь она не хотела привлекать лишнего внимания.

Он вколачивался в неё сзади, тяжело дыша.

— Майю… я от мыслей… о том, что мы делаем это… в общественном месте… сейчас кончу…

Она не возражала против быстрой кульминации.

— Майю…

Обычно он не был таким шумным. Самой громкой всегда была она.

— Майю… Майю… я кон…

Он вколачивался всё сильнее и, войдя последним глубоким толчком, протяжно застонал в оргазме. Майю почувствовала его пульсацию внутри.

Выскользнув из неё, Бандо опустился на скамейку и застегнул штаны. Майю устроилась рядом, положив голову ему на грудь. Они оба тяжело дышали, но Майю гордилась собой за то, что в этот раз не шумела.

— Чёрт возьми, это было классно, — он провёл пальцами по её волосам, — но мне не хватало твоих звуков. Обещаю, в отеле я заставлю тебя кричать.

— Нам и вправду пора возвращаться. Мне не очень комфортно в мокрых трусиках.

— Тогда пойдём и приведём тебя в порядок. А потом повторим.

Он снова держал её за руку, когда они вместе спускались с холма. Майю взглянула на Бандо. Он смотрел вперёд, на его лице не читалось ни единой эмоции. На мгновение ей показалось, будто она глядела на него из прошлого. Она до сих пор считала странным то, что они встречаются. Может, она всё это себе выдумала. Может, ей на самом деле снова четырнадцать, а он — просто солдат, который был у неё в долгу.

Будто почувствовав сомнения Майю, Бандо сжал её руку, вернув в реальность.

— Что-то случилось?

— Э-э… нет, ничего, — она не знала, почему её время от времени посещали подобные мысли. Почему она считала странным то, что была счастлива и находилась в безопасности. А ведь когда-то всё это казалось несбыточной мечтой.

Бандо остановился, словно прочитав её мысли, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Майю закрыла глаза, растворяясь в нём.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс он, отстраняясь и смотря на неё, — и очень рад тому, что после всей произошедшей с нами херни ты меня не бросила. Без тебя я так и остался бы озлобленным и одиноким.

Майю почувствовала, как глаза начала застилать пелена слёз. Воспоминания были горько-сладкими, переживать их вновь было тяжело.

— Ты — причина, по которой я хочу жить. И любого, кто попытается это изменить, я убью.

Убьёт. Она не сомневалась.

Майю обвила его руку и уткнулась носом в рукав. Она получила приз, на который не смела надеяться. И это было прекрасно.

— Бандо, давай вернёмся, и я покажу тебе, как много ты для меня значишь.

Её голос звучал так соблазнительно, что он игриво приподнял бровь.

— О, неужели? Мне нравится твоё предложение.

Майю хихикнула и схватила его за руку, потянув за собой. Он чуть не споткнулся, не ожидавший от неё такой настойчивости. Эта хрупкая миниатюрная девушка заставляла его торопиться, что волновало и одновременно интриговало.

Из всего хаоса, случившегося в прошлом, в их совместной жизни наконец появилось что-то стабильное.


End file.
